


Dreamchild

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, I Blame Tumblr, Monsters, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A birthday gift for someone close to me based off a prompt from Tumblr. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamchild

“Are you one of those dream collectors I read about in the story books?”  
Aislin looked down at the young girl standing next to, a book clutched in her tiny hands. It was a book emblazoned with a dragon roaring fire, it’s blue scales glistening. She smiled politely, stepping away, but the girl was persistent.  
“I saw you take away that old man’s nightmares! Are you going to take away mine?”  
Aislin turned away, unable to face the truth.  
“In a sense.” She murmured.  
“Yay! Do it! Do it now!” The girl cheered, unaware of the truth. Sighing, Aislin schooled her features and turned to face the girl.  
“But first, would you like to hear a story?”  
“Yes!”  
Aislin knelt down, her eyes now level with the girl.  
“There once was a woman who wanted a child. She wanted this child so badly that she would dream of it every night and daydream of it every day until that child was more real to her than reality. One morning she woke to find the child from her dreams curled up next to her. Now the other townsfolk agreed that this girl was very strange. She would wake screaming from nightmares every night, and whenever the other children tried to play with her, they would fall asleep. But, one night the mother vanished, gone into thin air. The townsfolk searched all over, but she was not found. The girl claimed that a giant monster had taken her mother, but the townsfolk were convinced that it was just a nightmare, so they placed her with another family. The next morning, that family had vanished and the girl claimed that the monster had taken them. The townsfolk were suspicious, so they decided to all sleep in the town hall. That night, all the townsfolk dreamed of a beautiful paradise, surrounded by blinding white gates. Standing at the gate was the girl, her hair long and wild. As each of  the townsfolk approached, she asked them if they would like to enter. Every single one answered yes. But when they entered, there was no paradise, only nothingness. When they turned to leave, the gates were gone and a monster stood in the place of the girl.”  
“What happened?”  
“The girl was... taken by a dreamstalker. Dreamstalkers invade our world and take people for energy. But, they usually have more nightmares, as the invader is unused to this world. The only way to stop them is to use a spirit blade.”  
“I don’t like this story.” The girl asserted her eyes clouding over. Aislin’s eyes were cold.  
“You wouldn’t.” She hissed as she drew her spirit blade and shoved it into the girl’s heart.


End file.
